Future Friends
by Selene Chiba
Summary: It's about how two girls in the future become friends and,what they go through to get back home. sorry not good at summaries and this is my first story.
1. Becomeing Friends

I don't own sailor moon

Future Friends

It starts one day when Rini and her twin sister Rena are arguing so Serena walks in to see what is going on. Rena hen runs over to her yelling "Mommy Rini is being mean to me!" Rini yells back "I am not.'' So Serena looks Rena in the eye and asks "How is Rini being mean to you?" Rena then responds,"She wont let me eat any icecream!" Serena looks at Rini angrily and gives her hand to Rena and says "come with me to the kitchen and I'll get you a triple chocolate icecream sundae" Rena says "YAY!" while Rini says " IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE SUCH A SPOILD BRAT!" Rena just sticks her tounge out at her and skips happily to the kitchen.

Later on that day Rena was skipping along outside while eating her icecream and bumps into someone. It was a girl that Rena has never meet before so she starts asking " Who are you? I've never seen you here before! What's you're name? Mine is Rena!Where are you from?" The girl interrupts "Okay enough with the thousand questions. My name is Erin Tenou and, sorry about the icecream." She says while walking away as she said that Rena slowly turns around and yells " MY ICECREAM NO!" Just then Serena hears someone crying so walks out to see her daughter and asks." What's wrong Rena answers " I DROPED MY ICECREAM!" and starts to wailing. Serena has to cover her ears and then tells Rena " Come on no need to cry lets get you a new icecream."Rena suddenly stop so Serena smiles while thinking 'That shut her up.'

The next day Rena bumps into Erin so Erin asks her "You kow there is something I want to ask you? Why does your hair look like meatball?" Rena gets very angry and answers " What did you say?" Then jumps on Erin attacking her while yelling " My hair does not look like meatballs!" Erin yells "please stop hitting me!" So Rena jumps off and says "Okay but never say that again.. Friends." Erin answers "Friends" After a few weeks they become great friends so Erin confessed that her real name was Unimaya. So Rena started to call her Maya. One day Rena asks "So Maya what should we do today?" Unimaya answers as a joke " I dun know beat someone up?" Then Rena says " Nah how about we eat icecream?" Erin says "I'd rather have coffee." Then they both say at the same time "How about coffee icecream." Then Rena says "You know I think we're going to be friends for a long time." Unimaya answers " I think you're right."

End For Now


	2. They meet again

Future Friends

The year is now 2002 In gym class at Mayde Creek Jounior High. Two girls with short hair are talking the one with brownish blonde says," Hi my names Jessica I'm in 8th grade what about you?" The blonde answers," I'm Erin and I'm in 7th." After a while the two become realy close friends.

Two Years Later

Jessica and Erin are in the Cafeteria Jessica says," Hey Erin why don't we make up a sailor moon movie?" Erin answers," Okay but lets make it a play first." " OKAY!" Jessica answers. After a few weeks of working on the play wierd stuff starts happening. Jessica is telling Erin " I'm telling you last night I heard two peoplr tslking out side my window the boy said ' Okay this is the place' Then the girl yelled back at him ' You know this is all your fault'

then the guy answered back 'My fault how was I suppost to know that this was going to happen' It freaked me out and the thing is that they sounded exactley like Serena and Darien!" Erin says ," That's wierd last night Amara was in my room because Diamond was trying to kill me." Then Jessica answers," well they have to protect us because they're our parents." Then Erin says," Jessica I found out how we got sent to the past you see there was this big explosion that killed us and we got send here." A few days later Jessica and Erin are in the hall way talking to Mark Jessica says," You see we are from the future." Then Erin says," Yeah and so are you see we found out that your name is actulay Rubilous and you are my brother my name is actually Unimaya and Jessica is actually Rena." Jessica says," You probably think we're crazy ." Mark answers," I don't think you guy are crazy and I believe you because I can tell you guys are being serious"


	3. Last Day of School

May 25, 2005

today is the last day of school Erin, Mark, and Jessica are at Chucky Cheese. Jessica is in the car and Mark says " Hey I wanted to get to the car! How did you get there?" So Mark finds his way to the car and right when he starts driving dang it breaks down. So Jessica says " Ha it worked perfectly for me and you start it and it breaks down!" So she starts laughing.

later that day at the pool

"I am going to kill him "Erin says then she tell one of Jacobs friend " You tell hin that I'll kill him for makeing my friend cry."

On the way back to Jessie's house

Jessica's still crying and says " But why did he take my aroww I never did anything to him. Iwant my mommy!" Erin says " You want to go home." Jessica answers " No I want my real mommy. It's not fair because you're the only one that's ever seen her."


	4. The Phone Call

this chap is going to be supper

Monday June 30,2005

Maya and Rena are on the phone. "You know Mark is sick now" Maya says. Rena answers, " but I was first" Maya says," First you then me and now Mark.It's going from not oldest to oldest in future years"Rena anwers," Yeah you know that's what I was thinking. Last night I sleept with the music on so I wouldn't hear the letters anymore."Maya answers," Well tonight sleep with out the music maybe they'll say the last two letters. It'd be so funny if it was Rini I'd be like you're in big trouble now." Rena anwers," If it was Rini I'd say- wait a minute my grandma came into the room. Ok she's gone I'd say to bad cause you're stuck with me for the rest of your life!" Maya says "Oh I got to go and eat dinner I'll call you back later.""Ok Bye!""Bye!"

that's it for now.


	5. First Day Camping

Sunday July 17,2005

Today is Maya and Rena's first day on a camping trip.

At the activity center

We find the girls playing pool. Then2 strange boys go and start staring. "It's your turn Rena." Maya says. Rena Replies,"I can't play good when people are stareing I'm not going to make it." She shoots and surprisingly she misses! well after a while 2 more people came so Rena gave up on the game. On their way back to the trailer Maya tells Rena, "that boy that kept staring at me and smiling just like Kunzite" Rena said," Yeah those guys gave me the creeps especialy the way they kept stareing at us!"

at night time in the tent

Rena," I'm not sure that the Raye we think is Raye is realy Raye I mean it doesn't make scense if she live in Henderson and we know for a fact that the real Raye is in Housston,TX and she doesn't realy act like raye.""I Know." Replies Maya.


	6. Signs

(sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy and couldn't think of anything I don't own sailor moon )

5-22-6 around 9 P.M.

Jessica was in bed when all of the sudden she woke up and saw a little girl she was pale and had blood dripping from her face and out of no where she dissapeared. So Jessica did the only thing she could think of yell MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

The next day at school

Jessica drew the picture of the girl she saw and showed it to Erin. What Erin toldg her was something she would never forget it shocked her too much she said," That's the ghost girl that lives in my closet, dont trust her!"

Later that day after school

Jessica's aunt Gloria came and told everyone that the CPS called her house and started asking her questions and then said that they told her they're planning on taking Jessica away from her adopted family.

7-21-6 (Friday)

Jessica was sitting watching her tv show when her mom starts calling her saying "Jessica do you know an Ann" she answered," No are you sure they didn't say Erin" so she picked up the phone and said hello and the person on the other line said, "Hey this is Carley(spelled it the best I could) Erin's friend" Jessica thought'who' and then she remembered"oh I remember your Erins friend" she said "yeah" and called Erin then Erin got on the phone and said, "put channel 2 news" Jessica was confused and said "why" Erin said, "just put channel 2 news" so she did and she saw a car chase, Erin said "there hasn't been a carchase in houston since a long time maybe this is a sign"

7-23-6

Jessica started thinking' I wounder if the blackout in New York is a sign so she asked her mom " mommy when was the last time that therer was a black out in New York?" she said, " The last time this happened was in 1997". So later that night Jessica was in bed thinking it 'Probly was a sign since the last time was in 1997 which is a year before my real mom Serena was born I need to tell erin'

well that's all for now I'll try I to write more as soon as possible and again I'm sorry It took so long


	7. The Dream

disclamer: I don't own sailor moon just this story

2 years later

March 2007

one day Erin went to Jessica 's house so they decided to go to this abandond house that is near Jessica's neighborhood. When they got there they started taking picture to see if anything showed up but they couldn't finish because the homeless guy was asleep in one of the rooms so they had to leave early.5 days after they went to the house Jessica draws a picture of an evil guy who has the power to throw fire.

2 weeks later

Jessica starts having a wierd dream

dream

she goes through this portal and sees an abanded playground and shack in the middle of no where nothing around for more than 5 miles. All of the sudden she see's some children so she goes to them. There where exacly 8, 5 girls and 3 boys, so they tell Jessica there story. There was this guy he pretended to be there friend and told them to meet him there. Then he locked up the shack and killed them one by one each one in the element of one of the senshi (one was burned, another drowned,and one electircuted etc.). so now they're ghost and they relive they're death every night. then suddenly Rylin(she's the one that got burned) starts freaking out and telling Jessica, "you have to leave now he's coming you have to leave or he'll kill you to especially because..." Jessica never heard what Rylin finished telling her because she got pulled back through the portal and 5 seconds later he appeared back in the abanded shack.

end of dream

thats all for now Ja Ne


End file.
